I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window stabilizer for use in automotive vehicles.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of motor vehicles include one or more windows which are slidably mounted within a panel on the vehicle. For example, in a passenger car, the side window is conventionally slidably mounted within the door panel and movable between a raised or closed position and a lowered or open position.
In order to prevent or at least minimize rattling of the window within its associated vehicle panel, many previously known motor vehicles utilize window stabilizers which are mounted to the interior of the vehicle panel. Typically, these previously known window stabilizers include a bracket mounted to the vehicle panel and one or two pads mounted to the bracket which engages the window pane. These pads, which may be biased against the window, are typically constructed of a synthetic material, such as nylon. Many of these pads include bristles which contact the window pane.
These previously known window stabilizers, however, have not proven entirely effective in operation. One disadvantage of these previously known window stabilizers is that the bristles from the pad dislodge during repeated operation of the window thus wearing away the pad. After prolonged use of the window stabilizer, the bristles on the pad are largely worn away from the pad so that the pad no longer adequately contacts the window pane. When this occurs, rattling and erratic operation of the window can result.